User talk:Bchwood
Hey there, No, I haven't been involved with this wiki in a long time, so feel free to do as you like. Good luck! :) — Nathan (Peteparker) (Earth-1218) (talk • • ) 19:33, May 11, 2011 (UTC) Navigation Hi Peter. Thanks for all the work you've done here. The wiki looks much more professional. I was just wondering if you could fix a few problems with the navigation bar. There are typos in the link for X-Men: First Clsas and Captain America:The First Avenger and the links for Men in Black III-D and Spider-Man (2012) need to be updated. A seperate tab for X-Men: First Class like the one for Thor would also be much appreciated. Cheers. --3LMN 02:54, May 14, 2011 (UTC) RE: wiki updates Hi. Thanks for fixing the nav bar. I think a new background would be great. Maybe a montage of pictures from the Marvel Cinematic Universe and the X-Men series, as the two biggest Marvel film franchises, or whatever you think looks good. I don't know that much about photo manipulation. Thanks again for all your work here. --3LMN 06:49, May 17, 2011 (UTC) Swordsman Hi Peter, As a major editor of this wiki I've noticed you doing some work on it, including stuff that only someone with admin rights can do. Could you delete the article Swordsman as it is for a character who doesn't actually appear on Stryker's list in X2. There isn't a regular admin here so you're the best person to ask. -Doomlurker 18:02, May 17, 2011 (UTC) Adminship I think a co-adminship between TrIPp and myself would benefit this wiki greatly. TrIPp has done a lot of work categorising since he got here and has been a real benefit to the wiki. If you could give me admin rights and then consult him on whether he wants them too that'd be great. Thanks, Doomlurker 18:37, May 17, 2011 (UTC) Video Product It'd be great to have the videos on this wiki and on the DC Movies Wiki assuming you have videos for The Dark Knight Rises. That's for letting me know. - Doomlurker 23:24, March 25, 2012 (UTC) I wasn't informed that that was what the articles were, it just looked like a list of videos that wasn't actually showing the videos so I wasn't sure why they were created and leatrice doesn't have a user page so I didn't know she was staff. - Doomlurker 18:10, April 16, 2012 (UTC) Sure you can upload them. - Doomlurker 23:41, May 3, 2012 (UTC) Wiki Background I'm having some serious issues with the Wiki background, I've been trying to change it because the current background is fan made and I'd prefer it to be something with official images but every time I upload a new background it comes out as the current one. It's very frustrating. Any idea why it's happening? - Doomlurker 15:25, May 15, 2012 (UTC) I tried on another wiki that I'm admin of, same problem, but thanks for looking into it. - Doomlurker 16:04, May 15, 2012 (UTC) Galleries Hi Peter, I'm not sure if this is a universal problem for users on this wiki but when I look at most galleries in an article the pictures are warped instead of displaying properly, I can fix the problem by simply editing and publishing, even without making any changed but there are a lot of articles on the wiki with galleries so I obviously don't want to have to edit every one. Example: Tony Stark/Gallery, the images are either stretched or cropped. Do you see the same thing? Obviously if you know of a quick fix it'd be appreciated. Is it perhaps just maintenance that will eventually sort itself? - Doomlurker (talk) 10:31, July 19, 2012 (UTC) Another Question I was wondering how I go about getting a wiki locked so that only registered users can edit (like this wiki already is). The reason I ask is because I'm admin of the Batman Wiki as well and it is getting a lot of vandalism from unregistered users as of late which is frustrating to say the least. - Doomlurker (talk) 09:26, July 20, 2012 (UTC) Thor video User:Peteparker hasn't been regularly active here since 2009. - Doomlurker (talk) I think the video is a great idea and will look great on the main page. - Doomlurker (talk) 09:12, October 29, 2013 (UTC) Amazing Spider-Man 2 Video Feature It would be cool to have a video feature ready for the release of the film. Villains are definitely are good focal point especially as they appear to be a major part of the advertising and story. Maybe the video could have a rundown of basic info from the comics and what we know from the film for people that aren't familiar with the characters before going in to see the film. - Doomlurker (talk) 19:39, April 4, 2014 (UTC) Thanks for letting me know, I'll check it out. - Doomlurker (talk) 18:53, April 23, 2014 (UTC) Help Hi Peter, I have a query. I've been trying to change my email address, I change it, press save and then it takes me to a new page and my email is the same. I need to change it as my current email is going to be deleted. Can you help? - Doomlurker (talk) 17:54, May 5, 2014 (UTC) :Thanks for that Peter. - Doomlurker (talk) 19:26, May 5, 2014 (UTC)